Wano
by Halfsprite
Summary: OC's of the Wano Kingdom, includes Orochi's shinsengumi & oniwabanshu who rival some of Kaido's top subordinates, as well as his daimiyo brother Susasnoo and his "4 saint beasts" who seek their own ends & other samurai and ninja etc allied with the Pirate-Ninja-Samurai-Mink alliance! xD Zoro will test his steel against the best of what Wano has to offer!


*orochi's subordinates*

kurozumi susanoo aka "stormbringer/shadowhand" age 37 douriki 18700 he is a daimiyo samurai & the younger brother of shogun orochi. he enforces his brothers rule due to his power, authority & influence. he is far more powerful, honorable & respected than his brother who he sees as a weak fool & has been plotting his demise for years so he can take over wano. he has dark purple eyes, stands at 8.7 feet tall, has dark grey unkempt hair ending in a topknot at the back, is well muscled & almost fully covered in bandages including his face, hands/arms, feet/legs & wears a black kimono w/dark blue patterns w/a purple sash around his neck partially obscuring his face, dark blue stomach band around his waist w/light purple lightning-like patterns. he ate the mythical zoan df inu inu no mi model: raiju! a large wolf-like beast surging w/electricity that can vreat clouds to run on, thunderous sonic boom roars & discharge huge amounts of electricity. unlike most in wano he is aware of devil fruits, their effects, even their regeneration process which he learned through his mole in the oniwaban who learned this on a mission to mariejoa. he scoffs at swordsman who use multiple swords in battle which puts him at ideaological odds w/zoro & eventually has an epic confrontation/battle w/him, he believes a swordsman needs only a single blade, having more than one divides the users power & attention, as well weakening the bond between swordsman & sword, viewing his blade as an extension of himself. he can use haoshoku haki (his forte), busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki on par w/luffy & is one of the greatest swordsman in the world famed throughout wano, known for his highly agressive atks meant to kill his opponent or break their sword which he views as "killing their soul" & "cleansing the blade of an unoworthy wielder" thus winning the duel. he wields a saijo o wazamono kitetsu called "inazuma hairken" (literally "lighting hurricane") it's blade is blue (made of ponelgylph stone), its tsuba (hand-guard) is silver w/a cloud pattern, its hamon has dark purple lightning patterns and kanemoto style, having the appearance of lighting coursing through it. it has no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with dark purple silk. Kashira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are silver, and the sheath is black w/grey clouds and blue lightning patterns. during his brother's & kaido's takeover of wano 20 years before the strawhats came there, despite being the eventual shogun's brother he opposed kaido (despite not being a supporter of lord oden who wanted to open wano's borders) who used his "dragon breath" atk on him causing him 3rd degree burns all over his body & survived, he was forced into submission which earned the yonko his ire & due to his strength kaido wanted to have him as a subordinate, he feigned loyalty & became a daimyo. he rules in his brother's name who is merely a figurehead loyal to kaido, becoming stronger & devising a plan to overthrow kaido & orochi (kaido trusts orochi not him so outright killing his bro wouldnt work) so that he could rule wano just waiting to take power for himself. during final orochi's confrontation w/the strawhats he stabs his brother through the heart from the back fatally injuring him while orochi looked on in horror & agony, after a short exchange of words he fell dead to the ground & susanoo pulled out a fruit from his kimono which became the ryu ryu no mi; model: yamata no orochi which he then fed to his sword! xD

yasashi akumatsu aka "devil may cry" age 50 douriki 17540 hes a man from wano w/strange demon-like features which he hides w/a mask. the righthand man of kurozumi orochi but despite having an underhanded master he fights w/respect and honor. he gets along well w/susanoo orochi's brother and they respect eachother. he stands at 20 feet tall towering over the shogun lol he has long wild black hair reaching past his neck but his other features are hidden by his samurai mask and armour. unlike most warrios in wano who serve the shogun he wields a naginata and has unparallelled skill w/this weapon and is a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. as a child his family was poor, struggled to keep a roof over their head, food on the table and his mother was very sick and his father nearly starved to death providing the majority of their food to his kids. he met orochi when they were children and befriended eachother. orochi was rich and lived a carefree privilaged lifestyle. despite his acts of violence he is gentle and doesnt like to fight but does so for orochi's sake. every time he commits a deplorable act he cries and will punish himself in some way such as inflicting pain upon himself or depriving himself of food and water for atonement. one day he was being picked on by some children for his freakish size & appearence making fun of him but he was too timid to defend himself, throwing rocks at him etc making him cry and orochi was walking by and had his guards stop them. the two soon became best friends he helped his family by moving them into his castle as servants and had nim trained in martial arts and weapons. he is extremely loyal to orochi to a fault. unbeknownest to him orochi actually thinks he is a freak and doesnt care about him he only used him so he could increase his power. at the major battle at the flower capital (strawhats etc vs kaido & orochi's forces) during his fight w/seijo the young man realizes the man who killed his father is actually an honorable warrior and sheds his armour during the middle of the fight showing what he really looks like and revealing many self inflicted scars. when he loses to seijo arashi who spares his life (as he once did for him) he is humiliated by orochi who verbally abuses him and reveals he never actually cared for him seeing him as a dumb pathetic monster and only used him to kill people, do his dirty work and guard him, brought to tears by this revelation he breaks down but this enrages seijo who proceeds to atk him is blocked by yasashi who uses his crossed arms to block his sword much to seijo's & orochi's shock. he says that even though he knows the truth and had suspected this for years but could never bring himself to come to terms w/it, saying he cannot allow seijo to harm orochi because he saved his family from poverty and sickness and owes him for what he did and everything he has done has been in service of that debt, this shocks both of them. his name means "gentle devil".

suzuka "speed of light" age 25 douriki 14990 he's the leader of the "four saint beasts"; four samurai loyal to the daimiyo susanoo and act as his personal police force/bodyguards, each w/a df & animal theme & a meitou katana. he ate the mythical bird zoan df tori tori no mi, model: firebird!. his weapon is the saijo o wazamono katana "blank" (lit. "strentgh of a thousand suns") he is righthand man of susanoo. he stands at 6.5 ft tall, big spikey wild orange hair ending in a glorious pontail & the women of wano swoon over him he makes old women blush & young girls squel! xD despite his masters idealogical difference he is respected by him despite using santoryu. he is the strongest of the 4 saint beasts, he is one of the finest swordsman in wano, he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki as well as shrug off anybodys haoshoku haki, in addition to being a master swordsman he is also a master of life return & uses his hair as a weapon similar to kumadori & can even use his hair to wield his katana.

shiren "azure dragon" age 30 douriki 14940 he is the tallest member of the saint beasts, he light blue hair w/pronouced bangs. he ate the ancient zoan df ryu ryu no mi model: cryptoclidus! (a marine reptile) he uses the meitou kitetsu ryu wazamono katana "fuyu no tsuki" (lit. "winter moon"). he is the most skilled in  
swordsmanship and haki after suzuka.

bakura aka "the white tiger" age 31 douriki 14930 hes a katana wielding monk-samurai from the wano counrty. he ate the zoan df neko neko no mi model: siberian tiger! but is white with black stripes becuz hes an albino! xD he has mastered his df as well as all busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki and his swordsmanship skills are famous in wano. he has a rivalry w/sher khan & tigris of the kaido pirates. he wieldes a sengo wazamono katana called "tora no tsume" (lit. "tiger claw"). he had black hair, grey eyes & pale white skin (all the colors of truth) and has a unique philosophy on life. he has a vertical scar on his left eye and an x shaped scar on the right side of his face and is infamous samurai even for a subordinate of orochi and is amoung his most powerful and feared men.

genzou aka "stone ogre" age 33 douriki 14910 hes a member of the 4 saint beasts & the weakest/least skilled of the group yet even so is one of the most powerful samurai in wano & wields one of the best/famoustest swords in the grandline. he is half goron half human making his skin as hard as stone w/various rock-like patches on his skin from which he gets his epithet. his weapon of choice is the o wazamono katana "hocho yama" (lit. mountain cleaver"). he ate a paramecia df.

*shensingumi*/"7 samurai of the shogun" (these 7 samurai are amoung the most powerful & skilled samurai w/in the wano kingdom w/each from a respected noble family and all of them being a "squad leader" & having a total of 234 samurai under them who have their own ranks, this group act as the personal guard & police of the shogun. only 3 df's users are in this group (each type represented), two leaders & a subordinate.

hiroshima aka "little boy/atomic samurai" age 34 douriki 14900 hes the righthand man of the shogun (kyoshiro is the left) & amoung the most skilled samurai w/in the shogun's ranks. he is a master of all hakis. he uses a kitetsu saijo o wazamono katana called "raimei" (lit. "roaring thunder") & ate a paramecia df ato ato no mi which allows him to produce explosives blasts from his body similar to mr. 5 but of a much higher magnitude and different properties. he is the amoung the very few df user w/in the group. his epithet is due to his boyish looks.

nagasaki aka "fat man" age 33 douriki 13000 hes the younger brother of hiroshima. his skills in swordsmanship w/in the shensingumi is only surpassed by his brother. he is a master of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he can easily brush off anybody's haoshoku haki. he wields a kitetsu o wazamono katana called "neppa" (lit. "heat wave"). hes epithet comes from his large size lol he uses extremely powerful atks which devestate the surrounding area.

iwo jima "thin man" age 32 douriki 12000 hes one of the shogun's top samurai leaders & specializes in nitoryu. he uses two sengo wazamono katana called "kinokogumo" & "kaimetsu-tekina kaze" (lit. "mushroom cloud" & "devestating wind"). he is highly skilled in busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his epithet comes from his slender frame.

kyushu age 31 douriki 11000 hes one of the finest samurai in wano he uses a sengo wazamono katana. he is tall and has an effeminate  
appearence lol

matsuyama aka "mountain spirit" age 28 douriki 9600 hes one of the finest samurai in wano he uses a wazamono katana called "shizen uta" (lit. "nature's song") & ate a logia df. he is 6 ft tall w/a lean muscular build, he has brown hair tied in a ponytail w/brown sash around his head & wears a dark blue & dark green kimono w/a water, tree/leaves theme. he spends most of his free time meditating (esp under a waterfall) and training. he can use the advanced forms of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki being amoung the most skilled in haki of the shinsengumi & has also mastered "life return" to the extent he can manipulate nature. he is the most calm and collected of the group as well as being very respectful and eloquent in his speech, he is the most noble amoung the group being born to a commoner family but due to his skill orochi allowed him to serve in the most elite protigeous samurai order thanks to praise from hiroshima.

yokohama age 29 douriki 9500 hes one of the finest samurai in wano he uses an esp famous ryo wazamono meitous katana and is descended from a legendary samurai. he can use both hakis & is most skilled in armament haki.

shikoku age 30 douriki 9400 hes one of the finest samurai in wano he uses a particularly infamous sengo wazamono meitou kitetsu katana. he is the wickedest and crulest of the shinsengumi and is favored for this reason by orochi. he can use both hakis w/his forte being in observation.

oniwabanshu:

koga age 60 douriki 14640 hes the second in command of the oniwaban but is the most powerful. he has mastered his df, ninjutsu, scythe weapons (such as the kusairgami his main weapon aside from his claws & uses powerful slashing air atks which shred steel & stone), martial arts, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. in his youth he ate the zoan df model eastern mole, unlike the oniwaban he is aware of what df's actually are but keeps this knowledge to himself & the others view this power as "sorcery". unbeknownest to orochi (whom he views as a weak fool w/limited uses) he is a mole for his brother susanoo. he commands the outmost respect of the oniwaban.

goeman "mystical ninja" age 34 douriki 9000 he is amoung the most powerful of the oniwaban group being a master of his df, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, haki & life return (his mastery allows for astral projection). he ate the logia df ruto ruto no mi (root root fruit) making him a "root human", he is able to transform his body into roots, produce roots/control them, the roots are hard as steel but weak to fire, his is a tangible element that regrows when damaged however unlike most logia he feels the pain because roots are living things. he ate this df as a small child and belives a spirit granted him this power in exchange for his ability to swim so it could "return to the water" lol xD he uses a shinai made of adam wood as his main weapon and has mastered all forms of busoshoku haki making it a highly formidable weapon in his hands. he stands at 6.5 ft tall, is muscular w/dak brown spikey hair and wears a red sash w/a large metal headband on it w/the kanji for "root" and wears a combination of tradional samurai and ninja armour w/a brown and green color scheme.

sarutobi age 32 douriki 3200 hes a monkey mink who was adopted by a ninja clan who thought he was the spirit of a monkey who took human form lol his main weapon is a bo staff he can both hakis.

chiyome age 26 douriki 2600 shes the neice of koga and specializes in war fans of various sizes as her main weapons as well as various small  
concealable weapons as well kenbonshoku haki, all of her weapons are made of  
kairoseki.

jenenji age 20 douriki 2000 hes the youngest of the oniwabanshu and is of the  
plumaren clan of humans (humans w/feathery protrusions of their forearms) and is one of three w/in the group to have eaten a devil fruit (paramecia) but didnt know what it was etc but is aware he cannot swim so he believes he was cursed by a supernatural force such as spirit, demon or witch because despite his power he is helpless in the water. he is esp skilled in both busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

yakuza:

gedref/ged aka "wano's bestfriend" age 25 douriki 4990 hes a member of the police enforcers of orochi's yakuza who was born in the west blue but was abandoned by his pirate parents 20 years ago in wano and was adopted by a fairly well off kindly older couple from the country who had no children of their own who told him of the way things were when the kozuki clan presided over wano. orochi's reign is all he has ever known but realizes the corruptness of the shogun due to his noble selfless nature but joined the yakuza as a way to help people believing his presence could improve things and could protect the people of wano by persuading them to obey their corrupt ruler he would leave them alone. he has a special friendship w/lobo of the beasts pirates due to their similiarities. he anonymously leaves fresh food for the impoverished villages outside the fringes of the flower capital who have affectionately reffered to him as the "best friend of wano". however this is discovered putting his elderly adoptive parents at risk and he is imprisoned in udon prison where he meets luffy & helps him in his prison break after befriending both being impressed w/the others moral character, strength and appetite xD. he ate the inu inu no mi model...german shephard! xD unlike the other yakuza members he uses a type of sword foriegn to wano a zweihänder (comparable to wazamono class katana) which was the only thing his parents left for him to take care of himself, due to being a different kind of blade there was limits to what he could learn w/wano swordsmanship w/this weapon but trained diligently for years and became famous in wano for his swordsmanship prowess. he is also highly skilled in the advanced forms of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. during the war against kaido's & orochi's forces he sacrifices himself for his adoptive homeland which greatly saddens and enrages luffy who decimates the samurai who took his friends life.

*ishin shishi/47 ronin* these are a group of 47 samurai kozuki loyalists who for years have been attemtpting to overthrow orochi which has proved difficult due to their low numbers as well as the presence of susanoo & his 4 saint beasts, shinsengumi, oniwabanshu & the beasts pirates. when they learn of the return of momonosuke and his retainers aided by the strawhats they join their forces. due to being a rebel group they are forced to move camp frequently, are less organized and have limited resources.

yoshida aka "the advisor" age 59 douriki 6500 hes the leader of the ishen shishi and is a master samurai. he held political office in oden kozuki's court. he wields a saijo o wazamono katana called "keihatsu" (lit. "enlightenment"). he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki in their advanced forms. in addition to his swordsmanship and political acumen, he is a well versed scholar.

sakumo age 40 douriki 14840 hes the 2nd in command of the ishin shishi and amoung the powerful and skilled samurai in wano. he ate a logia df. despite his age he was a celebrated young general during kozuki oden's reign & uses an o wazamono katana called sennenryu (lit. "thousand year dragon") in the ancient past this sword was said to have slain a thousand dragons before the void century thus its namesake. his swordsmanship and haki prowess are amoung the most formidable in wano.

satsuma aka "spirit of wano/shinigami/phantom limb" age 34 douriki 19000 hes the 3rd in command of the ishin ishi and amoung the most powerful and skilled samurai in the ishin ishi. he is a master of "shitoryu" (four sword style) and can use the advanced forms of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he uses four meitou kitetsu katanas, an o wazamono katana called "sokushi" (lit. "instant death"), a sengo wazamono katana called "shino tsume" (lit. "death claw"), ryo wazamono called "shino kage" (lit. "shadow of death") & a wazamono katana called "raise mon" (pron. "reye-zay-mawn", lit. "afterlife's gate") he ate the special paramecia df yurei yurei no mi (phantom phantom fruit) making him a "phantom human". this df blurs the line between paramecia, logia & zoan. it allows his body to become intangible like a logia, when struck his body is a blueish white aura, create a mist from his mouth, paralyze foes w/a weak constitution w/a glare, he can four create blueish white ghostly arms which are intangible and can stretch and various other abilities, he has a transformation which makes him appear a huge ghostly demonic figure. he was born to a noble family who served the kozuki clan his father was killed during orochi's takeover and vowed vegence stating he would he would die to himself and ressurect as a vengeful spirit to do so.

choshu age 25 douriki 14990 hes the 4th in command of the ishin shishi and a very strong samurai who has mastered nitoryu & the basics of haki. he uses two sengo wazamono katana called "amaya" (lit. "evening rain") & "yoake" (lit. daybreak").

soichiro hokoto aka "god slayer" age 67 douriki 16700 hes the former general of kozuki oden's army who fought against kaido during his takeover of wano but was defeated and in his shame exiled himself until the time of the prophecy was hand and only recently returned to wano having spent time travelling in the new world & paradise. he joined the ishin shishi and was offered a high position but refused becuz he deems himself unworthy due to his failure against kaido. he earned his epithet in his youth after slaying one of the "ancient demon giants" the race which oars & oars jr belong to. he stands at 6.7 ft tall, has wild long black hair w/some graying and is very muscular w/a scar on the side of his face (right) going down his neck to his naval, an x shaped scar on his left shoulder & lightning shaped scar on his left forearm, and various scars on chest, despite being in his late sixties he appears to be only in his late forties and many women find him ruggedly handsome xD he wields a saijo o wazamono katana called "sekai wo koete" (lit. "beyond the world").

eiichiro sanada aka "demon blade" age 28 douriki 19600 hes the most powerful and skilled samurai in the ishin shishi. he was orphaned at an early age due to orochi's takeover of wano 20 years ago & was raised by soichiro who taught him swordsmanshio and the ways of the samurai. he wields the saijo o wazamono meitou katana "hitokiri" (lit. "manslayer"). he can use haoshoku haki, busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki expertly. he doesnt have a leadersgip position w/in the ishin shishi becuase he doesnt want it yet has the utmost respect of his superiors and fellows.

yusei aka "shooting star" age 29 douriki 14950 hes one of the captains of the ishin shishi and uses a ryo wazamono katana called "ryuusei no ikari" (lit. wrath of the meteor") he is one of the most powerful samurai in wano and has mastered the advanced forms of busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

yonten "lionheart" age 37 douriki 14870 hes one of ishin shishi captains and amoung the powerful samurai in wano, his skills earned him his rank w/in the ishin shisi. he uses a wazamono katana called "ikkitousen" (lit. "a mighty knight who matches a thousand knights"). he ate a zoan df that allows him to transform into a lion. he is considered the bravest and most selfless of the  
ishin shishi.

seito age 42 douriki 14820 hes a captain of the ishin shishi and is one of the most powerful samurai in wano. he uses a sengo wazamono katana called "insho-tekina hebi" (lit. "striking snake", the handle is emerald green which look like scales) and has mastered busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki w/the latter being his forte.

yanbaru aka "flying samurai" age 68 douriki 15600 hes a famous samurai general from the wano kingdom once known for his loyalty to his country but was shamed by the deceitful shogun orochi. he is the grandfather of kubo the samurai strawhat xD he ate the zoan df tori tori no mi, model: red crowned crane! xD he earned his moniker from his ability to fly whilst simultaneously use his amazing swordsmanship skills lol he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki masterfully, he is also a master of itoryu, his weapon is a o wazamono katana which is famed throughout wano. he helps the strawhats & their allies bring down the shogun and kaido. he wears a burgundy kimono w/the kanji for "wing" on the back. he stands at 5.6 ft tall and is elderly w/light grey hair tied in a ponytail in the back w/strands on either side of his face from his bangs, a goattee and a vertical scar on the right of his face (which he recieved 20 years before the strawhats came to wano during the shogun's takeover) and is extremely muscular despite his old age. unlike most in wano he is aware of what df's are & their affects as he has travelled outside of wano in his youth & knows much more about what happens outside wano's borders than most do in his country. he is close friends w/inuarashi & nekomamushi. after the shogun's takeover he fled to the outskirts of a small town and made his living a humble bonsai tree merchant & always has a gaggle of small birds around when in leisure.

hiro aka seijo arashi age 32 douriki 14920 hes a ronin of wano his family had faithfully served as vassals of the kozuki clan for many generations. he was trained by his father. he is a one of the most skilled swordsman of wano and uses a a saijo o wazamono katana named "ochiru ha" (li. "falling leaf", the blade's hamon resembles leaves, the tsuba is dark gold and shaped like a leaf, the habaki/blade collar is a light gold, the saya/scabbard is dark green w/light green falling leaves motif w/a pink saego/hanging cord, the tsuka is also forest green colored w/gold diamond shapes & the kashira/pommel is made of gold and designed to look like the bottom of a leaf, the sword is especially light making it very manueverable) which he inherited from his father highly skilled w/busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki even being able to use their advanced forms. his father died during orochi's & kaido's takeover he witnessed his father being killed by orochi's right hand man and vowed revenge. he was able to take his father's sword and continue his training in secret. over the last 20 years he has remained in hiding and causing problems for orochi and kaido but knew he could not prevail on his own but was given hope by finding the alliance's flyer he  
meets momo and his guards who didnt recognize him at first but when he showed  
them his sword they knew xD

*wano allies of the strawhats*

shugo yagami aka "fallen angel" age 34 douriki 14900 he's the samurai bodyguard of momonosukue & a retainer of the kozuki clan. 54 years prior to the strawhats coming to wano he was born to a noble family. before oden kozuki came to rule wano his father disgraced himself and shamed their family and committed sepukku, despite this oden took him into his service and was forever indebted to him for restoring his family's honor. he ate the mythical zoan df model...kirin! xD. due to his fierce unwavering loyaty & skill as a swordsman, he was amoung those chosen by lady toki to go to the future to ensure wano's future and was tasked w/momo's protection. after they arrived in wano 20 years later and fled after being pursued by orochi & kaido's men, they left for zou but during the shipwreck he nearly drowned due to his carelessness as he didnt even know he couldnt swim but was recused by zunisha along w/raizo seperating them from the others. he wields the saijo o wazamono katana "ametsuchi" (lit. "heaven & earth") & is amoung the most legendary, powerful & skilled samurai of wano. he was overcome with relief and happiness when was reunited with momo. his name literally means "god's guard". when he again meets kamenosuke again he notes he reminences about how he remembers him as an oddly mature child and notes how odd it theyre now the same age lol

kamenosuke age 33 douriki 14910 hes a half human half live sharksucker (a kind of remora, fish who have a symbiotic relationship w/turtles) from wano & the adopted son of kawamatsu who left hiyori's protection up to him and he became her bodygaurd & takes his duties to her seriously. despite being a child himself he managed to take good care of her & over the years the two developed a brother/sister relationship and consider eachother family. when orochi atkd her immediately came to her defense enraging the shigun & helped her escape. he was trained in the way of the sword by his adoptive father & uses a sengo wazamono katana called "chowa" (lit. "harmony"). due to his shark fishman heritage he has gills allowing him to breathe underwater as well as extremely hard/sharp teeth & powerful jaws. due being a rare oddity in wano & advice of his adoptive father he covers his gills w/bandages & rarely grows his fishman teeth (similar to derringer) and isnt even aware of his fishman heritage or that they even exist as a species. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. his name translates to "turtle's helper" xD

matsuda aka chikamatsu monzaemon "demon guard of the howl" age 60 douriki 14640 hes a former solider of oden kozuki 20 years ago he was the samurai captain of the guard of oden castle once hailed as one of the finest warriors of wano & was well liked the public and court. he ate the mythical zoan df model banshee this df allows him to transform into a demonic ghost-like figure w/various magical esque powers a few include sonic blasts from his mouth which are powerful enough to burst eardrums/knock people out, destroy steel and stone structures, flight and logia-like intangibility. he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoki haki. he fought against many of kaido's men who he killed & a calamity he was thought to have died after being left for dead in the burning castle which destroyed nearly everything but survived unbeknownest to anybody due to the devastation caused by kaido's wake and downfall of the oden's rule many people died towns destroyed etc on the verge of death while leaving the capital he found a little orphaned homelss boy near death who to his surprised was kozuki soba the secret illegitimate son of oden's sister his mother was killed by kaido and the boys caretaker died defending him from the beasts pirates who critically injured him leaving him for dead & took him in as his own son, kaido became aware of his existence through the oniwaban but was presumed dead as countless died bodies litering the country. in order to disguise himself he cut off his topnot/to signify his defeat and shame, cut his short which grayed, grew a beard, gained a lot of weight and went under an assumed name. after a some months of wandering he and his adopted son started street performing for money gained popularity and eventually formed a strawhat sized band of travelling actors who would perform plays in the streets and townsquares of the cities and villages they came to. despite being an older man he is described as handsome by women, he stands at 6.5 ft tall, has short grey hair w/black streaks tied in small knot at the back and short grey beard, he is well muscled w/a large left facing diagnol scar across his chest which he recieved from one of the calamities and the kozuki crest on his right upper arm which is always covered by a bandage and wears a navy blue/grey kimono w/the kanji for kabuki on the back. he earned his nickname due to his df power, position and the sound his sword makes when he fights, he is a master swordsman on par w/vista the flowersword & he wields a ryo wazamono katana called "sonata naishobanashi" (lit. whispering song) but only uses it to train himself and soba in secret and keeps it well hidden to hide his identity and becuase only orochi and kaido's men can openly carry katana, he keeps two tanto hidden in his kimono which he is also highly skilled with. he is charismatic and charming yet mysterious and strict w/soba in his lessons and is secretive of his past even w/his troop of actors who are his trusted friends he isnt sure how theyd react knowing their true identities despite knowing they arent fond of orochi's rule and doesnt want to endanger them or soba. their cart is pulled by an esp large male wagyu (japanese cattle) named kobe xD

minoru aka kozuki soba age 30 douriki 9400 hes the adopted son of matsuda and performs plays w/him on the road but actually he is the nephew of kozuki oden whose sister is his mother she had a child out of wedlock w/a roger pirate whom she had a short relantionship with but they left and this was kept secret from the public and only a few people in oden's court knew of this and was raised in the capital in mansion on the outskirts of the capital. while oden castle was atkd by kaido and his men where his mother was killed his home was raided by the beasts pirates his caretaker and servants were killed by them and critically injured him and left after burning his house, he just barely managed to survive and was found by matsuda who took him in they only learned of eachothers identitys after some months together were surprised and laughed about it lol he was trained by matsuda in swordsmanship becoming highly skilled w/the blade and both normal hakis and had a sengo wazamono level katana made for him by the descendent of kotetsu as a gift from matsuda when he had passed his traning tests. his assumed name "minoru" fittingly means "he who hides". he stands at 6.2 ft tall, has brown hair w/short bangs, spikey on the top and cut fairly short/tappering at the back covering his kozuki crest on his neck, has a muscular lean build and large vertical scar on his upper neck to his down his entire side which he recieved from a beasts pirate as a child. in addition to his swordsmanship and haki skills he is also a highly skilled actor and can expertly play japanese wood wind instruments. he has a pet female ring tailed lemur named chiko x3

ryoma age 20 douriki 14000 hes a famous samurai in wano and is a descendent of the lengendary ronin ryuma who once wielded shusui using to slay a dragon. he eventually meets the strawhat pirates when they are in his homeland. he is a superbly gifted swordsman who uses being a nearly unparalleled master of nitoryu, kenjutsu & battojutsu. he wields the yondai kitetsu & a wazamono katana which gets destroyed in battle & is given shusui by hiyori. he is capable of expertly using all 3 hakis. he meets the strawhats when they are in wano.

tonkatsu & miso ages 34/32 dourikis 9000/9200 theyre brother and sister ninja from the wano country who briefly travelled aboard the pirate king gold rogers ship as members of their crew being guardians of lord oden of wano despite their young age at the time due to their impressive power & skill. tonkatsu can use busohoku haki & ate the zoan df model...red fox! xD he also has hypnotic & illusionary powers that dont come from his df, while his sister miso uses kenbonshoku haki & ate the zoan df model...least weasel! xD & she also specializes in the "after image technique" tonkatsu has light grayish white hair (styled similar to yamcha's during the saiyan saga) his sister has jet black hair (styled similar to misao's from rurouni kenshinx). they were only apart of rogers crew during the last few years and thus can only recall some of their experences since the pirate king died over 20 years earlier before the two met the strawhats on zou but remember the crew & the times they shared fondly :3 so yeah they were in hiding w/raizou disguised as his "pets" x3 he and his sis often bicker and fight eachother which always ends in a draw they both use kunai and shuriken as weapons his main weapon is a ryo wazamono kitetsu dubbed "kitsune kage" (lit. shadow fox) as well as a pair of tanto & sai as sidearms...while his sister's are retractable kairoseki katar blades on her forearms as well as a kairoseki kusarigama which the twins wield w/expert dexterity & precision, both of them are also ambidexturous & have heterochromia (different colored eyes) tonkatsu's right eye is blue while his left is green his sister has the opposite! xD

fukayashi age 35 douriki 14890 hes a japanese bullhead shark fishman samurai and is the stongest subordinate of ashura doji the bandit. he has light purple  
hair, dark blue skin w/grey stripes on shoulders, back, arms and legs, he wears a dark purple kimono w/. he is considered very handsome by the women of wano. due to being a fishman in wano (an isloated superstious country) he was discriminated against some of the people but was taken in by ashura doji who trained him in swordsmanship. his fishman mother was an escaped slave from marijoa who gave birth to her son in wano she worked in menial jobs but died when he was a small child due to illness after that he was forced to live on the streets for several years until he met ashura doji. he wields the sengo wazamono meitou katana "shiokaze" (lit. "sea breeze") and is one of the most skilled samurai in wano. he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. as a fishman he gills and can breathe underwater, is a natural swimmer, he combines his swordsmanship w/fishman karate/jujutsu which he taught himself.

yojimbo age 34 douriki 9000 hes a humble potter whose family were once wealthy and made ornate pottery for the oden family but their estate, money etc was  
stolen by orochi and his family killed by his men and only he lived. he makes his living making simple pottery in the mountains near a small village. he  
uses a bo-staff (which can turn into nunshuks) which he is a master of but using it only for defense, he can use even the advanced forms of busoshoku haki (like sentomaru) and kenbonshoku haki (like katakuri) he later becomes an ally of the strawhats and helps them take down orochi & kaido.

nairobe age 20 douriki 12000 shes a bodyguard of momo she was born in the flower captial to a noble family she was the only female samurai in wano trained by her father and was amoung those chosen to accompany momo to the future. she uses a ryo wazamono katana which she wileds w/great skill and impressed zoro. she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki.

chozen age 24 douriki 15000 hes a bodyguard of momo unlike his partner nairobe he was from a commoner family of modest means but because of his character and skill was chosen to be one of momo's guards. he uses a sengo wazamono katana (given to him by a nobleman whom he saved) and is as skilled as nairobe, like her he can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he was amoung those who were chosen to caccompany momo to the future. he and nairobe were able to avoid detection through disguising themselves slightly/concealing their weapons and gathered info on what their country was now like and were appalled that pirates now ruled ther island nation.

kobayashi/kabuto aka "blue beetle" age 42 douriki 8200 hes a former samurai for the kozuki clan and has been in hiding since orochi took over the country. he is a highly skilled samurai and uses a large ryo wazamono katana as his weapon and can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki. he ate the zoan df model...rhinoceras beetle! xD he keeps this power a secret and is a steel mill worker working at a factory oversaw by orochi's yakuza and detests he is forced work under his regime and swallow his pride for his family having a wife and kids. he can use "life return" to increase his physical size and power somewhat. in his hybrid form he is extremely large and covered in blue armour which he hardens via haki, he uses his beetle form to move around undetected & put to a stop the cruelty of orochi and kaido's forces garnering him fame amoung the commoners and disdain from the yonko's and shogun's forces who the former believe it to the work of a guardian animal or spirit. when he finds out about the plot to overthrow orochi he clandestinely comes to their meeting place which failed and followed them back and pledged his support.

gonzo aka "the goose" age 42 douriki 4200 bounty 82 million hes a former member of the cook pirates zeffs crew and the only other surviving member  
he was originally from wano and after the storm that capsized their ship the cooking george eventually made it back to his homeland (during which he ran afoul of the marines ate a waterfowl df *c what i did there?!* lol earning the moniker "the goose" w/a sizeble bounty along w/it) along w/suki a little girl he recuesed from the wreckage who was a passenger aboard the cruise orbit. he is 8 ft 2 ins tall and roughly twice the girth of an average man has long greenish black hair tied in a top-knot wears a dark blue ronin gi (samurai kimono) w/the kanji for "food" on the back lol has an x shaped scar on right side of his face and a vertical scar over his left eye (which he acquired via metal debre when his crews ship sank) he wields a man sized iron blade shaped like a cleaver which he uses w/great skill, he uses busoshoku haki and kenbonshoku haki to enhance his swordsmanship and also ate the tori tori no mi model: canada goose! xD when he arrived in wano w/suki they started a resturant together in a small village near some mountains. he thot zeff had died w/the rest of the crew (of whom he was the youngest) later meets the strawhats and is recognized by sanji as one of zeff's men due to his standout appearence and he was the only other one he spoke to. like zeff he firmly believes in the existence of "all blue" being the only other member of the crew who did. he later meets sanji & eventually learns who he is/relation to zeff & becuz he had lived in wano for so long and wanting to help the people & now can he helps the strawhats defeat lord orochi & his forces

suki age 18 douriki 180 shes a girl who was saved by gonzo during the wreckage of the cooking george/cruise orbit. she works with gonzo in his resturant in wano and learned her excellent culinary skills from him. she can use busoshoku haki & kenbonshoku haki which she also learned from her adoptive parent. she remembers sanji from her time aboard the orbit as a trainee waitress and reunites with him when the strawhats come to wano lol


End file.
